


It's all in your eyes (Yet I still need some time)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: In a way, M/M, Pre-Relationship, somewhat bittersweet I guess, tbh I have nothing else to add, they go stargazing but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: “Don’t tell me we’re going to the roof.”He feels Klaus pat his cheek messily, flinches back from the touch. Klaus only presses his sweaty palm harder against his face, boops his nose with the other.“Hush, D! You’ll ruin the surprise!”





	It's all in your eyes (Yet I still need some time)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! 
> 
> This time with Kliego and the Prompt 'Stargazing' 
> 
> It....didn't focus on the stargazing part as much but I tried my best. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

“You know I hate surprises.” Diego tugs at the scarf wrapped around his head. Klaus said he didn’t trust him not to peek so they’re an extra safety measure, fabric thick enough Diego can only make out vague silhouettes. 

(Diego complained about Klaus not trusting him but they both know he’s right. Diego absolutely would try and peek if Klaus would go with the old ‘hands-over-eyes’ trick).

Klaus tugs at his arm, leads him further forward. They’re going up the stairs but Diego has no idea which ones what with at least 4 different staircases in this monster of a house. 

“You don’t hate surprises; you just pretend to dislike them because they make you tear up.”

“That is not true,” Diego says and promptly stumbles, expecting more stairs where there aren’t. “A heads up would’ve been nice,” he grumbles, steadying himself against the wall. 

“You cried when Five got you a cooking book so you wouldn’t have to live off raw eggs anymore. You actually cried.” Klaus simply wraps an arm around Diego’s waist and keeps dragging him along, doesn’t stop to indulge in one of Diego’s antics. 

Diego brushes over the way his skin burns up where Klaus’ arm is draped over his back, tries his best to not walk into any walls. Doesn’t think about how he doesn’t even mind not seeing shit when Klaus is holding him close like this. 

“Clearly, I had something in my eye….” 

But Klaus isn’t listening anymore, Diego’s words swallowed by the loud screech of a door being opened. Probably metal, judging by the way the sound of it scraping over the ground makes Diego’s blood boil. 

“Don’t tell me we’re going to the roof.”

He feels Klaus pat his cheek messily, flinches back from the touch. Klaus only presses his sweaty palm harder against his face, boops his nose with the other. Diego hates that the annoyance he wants to rustle up ends up feeling more like fondness, his lips curving upwards without him having any control over it. 

( _ ‘Whipped’ _ is what Allison likes to call him. He ignores her but he never disagrees). 

“Hush, D! You’ll ruin the surprise!”

“I’m not gonna go sit and be miserable on the roof with you. It’s cold as balls out.” But he’s following Klaus through the door, the gust of wind hitting him head on only supporting his suspicions.

Klaus steps behind him, steers him into position by his shoulders. “I’m not miserable,” he says, his breath hitting Diego’s neck. “Not when I’ve got you to keep me company.”

Diego doesn’t answer. He feels his face heat up, can’t help but let the smallest smile slip free. They haven’t really addressed the  _ something _ that’s simmering between them, haven’t put a name to it yet, but they both feel it. 

Diego’s sure of it, can see it in the way they seem to migrate around each other, too close for it to not be intentional. How Klaus sometimes touches him like it has a meaning, something other than just friendliness. 

Klaus works on the knot he made to keep the scarf in place. Tugs at it, pulling at Diego’s hair in the process. 

“For fuck’s sake, Klaus, just cut it with a knife.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Klaus slides one of the knives on the small of Diego’s back out of its sheath. Diego would like to make a quib about Klaus accidentally giving him a new scar but Klaus already cut through the fabric with practised ease, puts the knife back before Diego has any time to register it.

“Remind me to stop underestimating you,” Diego mumbles and Klaus chuckles. Squeezes Diego’s shoulder with one hand, the other holding the scarf in place. 

“It’s fine. I’ll only prove you wrong then.” He raps his knuckles against Diego’s shoulder blade gently. “Ready?”

Diego shrugs, hums something like agreement which Klaus takes as a yes, pulling away the scarf from Diego’s face. Diego takes a look around, takes in his surroundings. 

As expected, they’re on the roof. They rarely came up here when they were young - Diego never did. Klaus and Allison used to smoke there though, share cigarettes Allison rumoured her way into getting. 

(Maybe that’s one of the few things Diego and Luther will ever agree on, trying to talk both of them out of ruining their bodies like that. Back when that was the only thing Klaus used to ruin it anyway). 

There’s a carpet on the floor, blankets and pillows thrown over it in such a careless way it seems painfully forced. 

Klaus steps next to him, throws his arms into the air. 

“What do you think?” He acts casual, stretching his upper body this way and that but Diego notices how his fingers keep twitching as he knots them together behind his head, how he avoids looking at Diego directly. 

Diego bites his lip for a moment, keeps his eyes on the blankets. It looks cozy. Like one of those pictures out of a the teen magazines Allison liked to read.  _ ‘Top Ten First Date Ideas’. _

He shrugs one shoulder, puts a hand over the handle of the knife attached to his hip. He should probably say something, try and raise the mood. 

“That the living room carpet? How did you get it up here?”

“I am stronger than I look.” Klaus grins at him but it’s watery, slipping off already. “That and Telepathy. You know? The power I possess? The one that lets me carry things with my mind?” He clicks his tongue. “That one.”

Diego nods, doesn’t answer. His heart is beating so hard in his chest, he’s afraid Klaus can hear it. He swallows, throat dry. 

This is…..new. Uncharted Territory. 

This is different from falling asleep on each other during movie nights, chalking their brushing hands up to accidents. Or getting caught staring at Klaus over dinner, deciding to keep eye contact instead of looking away. 

All of that could be explained away, can be taken back. Just a simple misunderstanding.

Not this. 

This is Klaus asking Diego a question he doesn’t know the answer to. Or rather, Diego knows the answer but he can’t say it. Not yet. 

Diego has no idea what to do, what to say and Klaus seems to sense that, seems to read his rigid posture and bitten lip right. “Here.” 

He walks over to the the other side of the carpet, gets on his knees. Pulls two tubs of ice cream from behind a pillow. “I know your body is a temple and all but you can never say no to some ice cream.” He shakes them, still can’t quite get his usual grin right. “Chocolate for you, Cookie Dough for me.”

Diego stays silent and Klaus sighs, puts the ice cream down again.

“Listen: We can just hang out. Just have a good time together, eat ice cream until we get brain freeze.” Klaus tilts his head, watches Diego with big eyes. 

“C’mon D, it’s gonna be fun.”

It’s an obvious way out, Klaus leaving it up to Diego to read this how he wants. Klaus is gonna be fine with it either way. 

(Klaus is smarter than anyone gives him credit for and Diego’s heart aches when he thinks about that, about the way not even Klaus seems to believe it sometimes). 

“...Yeah, okay.” Diego lets go of his knives, stretches his wrists. “Sure. Why not.”

He makes his way over to Klaus, slowly sits down on the carpet, aware of how close they are. Klaus turns towards him, crosses his legs. “I’m serious,” he says, and he really looks like it. “I’m not like, expecting anything or something.”

Diego nods, rubs a piece of blanket between his thumb and forefinger. “I know.” 

He squares his shoulders, meets Klaus’ eyes. “This is nice.  _ You _ are nice. It’s just-”

Yesterday, he slept on Eudora’s front porch. Suddenly found himself in front of her house during his patrol and just couldn’t bring himself to leave again. Like she’d walk through her door any minute if Diego just stuck around long enough, coffee in her hand and rolling her eyes at him like she used to. 

Sometimes he dials her number, is already halfway through calling her before realising that she won’t pick up anymore. 

“I get it,” Klaus says and he touches the dog tags around his neck, eyes far away for a moment. He never takes them off, not even when he bathes or sleeps and Diego believes him, even if he doesn’t know the full story behind them. 

Klaus understands. 

Diego smiles at him and they just look at each other for a long moment before Diego clears his throat, tilts his head back to watch the stars. 

He notes the presence of the moon, takes it as reminder that all is well. Supposed to be well, at least. Tries to make out which stars are stars and which ones are actually planes. 

Let’s the silence drag on for a bit, not uncomfortable anymore. 

“So….you gonna show me some constellations or something?” Diego knocks his shoulder with Klaus’, shoots him a grin. 

Klaus snorts. “Please. I know nothing about that stuff. I don’t even read our horoscope.” He takes his ice cream, struggles with the lid for a moment before tearing it off. 

“Sad,” Diego teases. “Could’ve been romantic, you know?”

He steals Klaus’ spoon, eats some of the Cookie Dough. There are little pieces of biscuit in it. 

“I always knew it; even tough guys wanna be swooned.” Klaus shoves the other ice cream tub into Diego’s lap, tries to shield his from Diego’s attacks, holding it out to the side and away from Diego’s spoon. 

Diego laughs. “Well, I ain’t easy if you thought that. Hate to disappoint you.”

“It’s fine,” Klaus says, and his smile makes Diego blush. “I’ll just step up my game then.”

They sit like that for a while, Diego arranging the pillows so they are by side, thighs touching. The two of them look up at the night sky together, Diego trying his best to remember at least some stuff about astrology and probably getting most of it horribly wrong. 

Klaus hogs all the blankets once it gets colder and Diego flicks ice cream at his face. Keeps trying to steal biscuit pieces from Klaus’ tub. 

It’s nice. 

Later, when they’re on their backs, heads propped up on the pillows and one of Diego’s arms behind his head, Diego watches Klaus out of the corner of his eye. 

Slowly, he inches closer, puts his hand next to where Klaus’ is laying on top of the blankets. 

Links their pinkies. 

Klaus doesn’t say anything but Diego can see him smile, closing his eyes. 

It isn’t an answer, not yet. 

But it’s enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only 1k but still took like 3 hours because I had to stop and google how people estimate ice cream cup sizes and I am still none the wiser. 
> 
> Until tomorrow!


End file.
